Izzy Volty
by PixieBellX
Summary: Edward told Bella all of his secrets, right? Yeah. Bella told Edward all of her secrets, right? WRONG! Isabella Marie Swan is superstar Izzy Volty. Biggest superstar known to man-kind! What happens when the Cullens see Bella at the Izzy Volty Concert in Seattle? How will they react to Bella? What will Edward think? Will the love stay with them?
1. So Close

**Hey people of fanfiction this is my second fiction so be nice. Oh I own NOTHING Stephanie Meyers owns everything. I just like playing with her pets! ;D**

**Izzy Volty! **

**Chapter 1 So Close **

**BPOV**

I have never seen Edward laugh so much in my life! Me and Edward are on my bed laughing so bad I was clutching my sides just to try and breath.  
"… So then Emmett and Jasper rolled out of my room down the stairs and out of the house!" Edward just about said through laughing. I was I fits of laughter, so I couldn't say anything.  
When our laughter died down I hear a sound, a sound Edward should NEVER hear. Fan mail alert! Not good.

"What was that?" Edward asked me.  
"Oh nothing." I hope. He went to my computer and started the stupid thing. _Ha you need a password! _I thought.  
" Bella darling?" Edward asked me.  
"Yeah?" I ask him dazzling me.  
"What is your password?" He asked.  
"I love" I trailed off. _Wait. _"HEY! Don't do that!" I yelled.  
"Do what, love?"  
"Dazzle me! You know fully well I don't like it!" I replied annoyed.  
"I already know anyway. I just wanted to see if I still had that effect on you" He said innocently.  
"Of course you do and… DON'T GO ON MY COMPUTER!" I yelled. I rushed over to my computer, but I was too late. Edward was already on my computer (Like I told him not to) and he went onto my mail. Whew only from my mother.

"What were you so worried about?" He asked me.  
"Oh nothing" I lied. _Only Izzy. _I thought.  
"OK. Oh Bella there's this singer that me and the family like coming to Seattle, and we want you to come with us to the concert." Edward said to me.  
"Who? What date? And what time?" I asked. _I hope it's not Izzy Volty. _I thought.  
"Who? Izzy Votly. What date? September 28th. Time? 7:28pm." Edward replied.  
"Awesome, but I can't come." I said.  
"Aww, why?" Alice asked, scaring the living daylights outta me, and making me jump like 20 feet into the air.  
"Geez Alice, don't do that!" I all but said.  
"Sorry. But why can't you come with us?" Alice asked.  
"Cuz I'm going to La Push with my Dad so he can visit Sue, Billy and Harry. Also he kinda wants me to see Jacob" I said.  
"Bella…" Edward wined.  
"No Edward, I need to go… I have until graduation to see him" I protested.  
"Fine" He sulked.  
"Well Bells, have a great night, but me and Jazzy are going hunting. BYE!" Alice called to me.  
"Bye Alice" I called back knowing she could hear me with her super vampire hearing._  
_


	2. Off To La Concert

**Izzy Volty **

**I am sorry for not writing earlier technical difficulties. Also known as freaking out! Going to start first year of HIGH SCHOOL! SOS! Anywho I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. Oh and thank you for all the comments they give me a fuzzy feeling inside me!**

**Off To La Concert**  
**BPOV**

"Please Bella?" Edward asked me _again.  
_"No Edward and that's final" I replied to him. I was just about to go to 'La Push' also known as Seattle.  
"Okay fine I love you." Edward said to me. "Tell the mutt I said hi and tell him to keep you safe"  
"Love you too Edward and… ha-ha very funny" I said.  
"Be _SAFE!"_ Edward yelled.  
"I WILL!" I yelled back. I was on my was to Seattle to go to my concert. I feel sorry for not telling Edward I'm Izzy Volty, I mean who does not tell their vampire boyfriend I'm a superstar? I mean how do I bring it up? Me Isabella Marie Swan a superstar? No one will believe me. But I'm on my way now to do a test on the microphones for the show cuz I Izzy Volty did a duet with the amazing JUSTIN BIEBER! **(A/N Just cope with me I mean everyone knows who he is) **The girls will go NUTS! And I have worked with a very cute but young British boy band One Direction! How awesome? Anyway how am I going to hide me at the concert? Edward's gunna flip if he sees me there. I'm supposed to be at La Push for the weekend and instead I'm going to be in Seattle.

I must have dosed off cuz the first thing I heard was Charlie telling me I was in Seattle at the concert hall. _Oh I hope they don't have VIP passes _I thought to myself.  
" Hey Izzy!" A familiar voice said to me, _Louis_.  
"Louis what have I told you, call me Bella" I said once again to Louis.  
"Sorry _Bella_" He said snickering.  
"Ha-ha" I said.  
"Anyway, Harry wanted me to tell you that we're testing the microphones" Louis said in his Irish accent.  
"Kay I'll be there in a sec alright?" I asked. "I just need to go into my dressing room"  
"Kay" He said mimicking me. I just rolled my eyes.

**2 Hours later XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X **

"FINALLY! We've finished the microphone testing!" I yelled to the boys. Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Justin we're in my dressing room.  
"Chill Bella. Just calm down. It was only 2 hours" the Canadian boy Justin said to me.  
"2 HOURS JUSTIN!" Everyone yelled, which made me laugh.  
"OK guys the VIPs will be here soon so GET READY!" I said/Yelled.  
"OK mother gosh!" Liam said. I threw a pillow at his head, which DIDN'T miss. _YESS!_  
" I'm going. I'm going!" They all chanted on their way out. I just laughed.

**Love it? Hate it? I am now working on chapter something I can't remember. Anyway thank you to…  
Gothic Danger16 for following me **_**and**_** my story  
xKitsune-H anyou for following my story  
Beth190 for the review  
JustcallmeRiley for the review. Your all too kind!  
**


	3. VIP Shock

**Izzy Volty**

Right I know this is very quick cuz it's the same day twice! Yay I'm getting quicker. Anyway I do not own Twilight, I do own a copy of the Books though!

Chapter 3 VIP Shock!  
BPOV

"BOYS GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" I yelled most likely for the entire studio to here.  
"What? I was SLEEPING!" Liam said. _Lazy that's what you are Liam!_ I thought.  
"The VIPs will be here in ten seconds so get in my dressing room!" Pause. "Yes Justin you can get your guitar" I said.  
"SWEET! Thank you Bella!" Justin said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.  
"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!" I counted. All of the VIPs entered my dressing room. _Not many this time! Thank goodness! Wait is that… ALICE!? Oh God!_  
"Welcome to my dressing room VIPs!" I said in a fake English accent. _Continue Bella._ "This is Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Justin. My friends and my singers. Me and Justin are doing a duet, and me and One Direction are doing a band thingy. No I am not in One Direction."  
"Nice description Izzy. Anyway if you know me and my friends we are One Direction and…" Liam said  
"HEY! What about me?" Justin interrupted.  
"And that's Justin. Anyway… as Izzy said we are going to be singing with her… and Justin is" Liam said.  
"Anyways. Who is a Belieber in this room?" I asked. Every single girl in this room put their hands up except the Cullens. "Okay who out of the Beliebers is a Directioner?" I asked the girls. Half of them put their hands up. "Who likes Justin better out of you girls?" I asked. None of them put their hands up. "Okay then who likes One Direction better?" I asked. All of the girls I asked put their hands up.  
"Cool. Okay you seven guys go with One Direction, you seven guys go with Justin Bieber. And you seven stay with me. Cool with y'all?" I asked  
"Yeah" They all mumbled.  
"Cool!" I yelled. All of the fourteen people I said went with the others. "So tell me about yourselves!" I said in my phoney English accent. Of course Alice was to speak.  
" Hi Izzy! I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper. This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. This is my mother Esme and her husband or my father Carlisle and this is my brother Edward. His girlfriend couldn't make it today her and her father have gone to see some family friends." Alice said in one breath.  
"Oh. Cool! I see my family friends every month I kinda miss them. A lot." I said to them.  
"Aww! You need to see your family a lot for the support I don't know what I would do without Carlisle." Emmett said. Wow I did _**NOT**_ expect that, I mean Emmett is usually so prankey and weird. But that's Emmett for ya. "Erm… guys as much as I wanna talk we I need to go to the stage and _you_ need to go to the front of the hall!" I said.  
"See ya Izzy!" Jasper yelled to me.  
"Bye! See ya in an hour or so!" I yelled back. _That could've been worse!_ I thought. "BOYS GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE STAGE **NOW!**" I yelled.

**Love it hate it send me a review! Love y'all! ;D 3**


	4. The Night Of The Concert

**Izzy Volty**

**Three words 'Don't Kill me!' I am SO SORRY! My computer has been down so I haven't had the computer to complete the story! Please don't be mad at me!  
I own nothing 'The Most Amazing Woman In The World' does (Stephanie Meyers)**

**Chapter 4 The Night Of The Concert  
BPOV**

I felt the stage lift up and, I heard the music start to play.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" I sang****

_"One stap closer" Justin sang  
_

_"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" We sang  
_

_"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this" Justin sang  
_

_"One step closer" I sang_

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" We sang  


_"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" I sang  
_

_"One step closer  
One step closer" Justin sang_

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" We sang_

The croud went _**WILD! **_They must like that new song. Next One Direction and I are singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Can this get any better?! This is wicked! But why are the Cullens growling at 1D?  
Oh well, I don't know or care. ON WITH THE SHOW!

I sang Love Story, SexyBack, Ice Cream and Edward's favourite Hate That I Love You.

The show went well now to make it home before the Cullens see me.


	5. After Concert

**Izzy Volty**

**Heyy! I can tell that you liked my other chapter, so I'm going to tell the next! Come gather around mummy children Hahahahah! (I'm Brittish BTW) Stephanie Meyers owns ALL!**

**Chapter 5 After Concert**

**BPOV**

I'm on my way back from the concert when Justin comes up to me,

"Best concert EVER!" He yells,  
"I know right" Liam says from behind me, I jump 300 feet out of my skin _again!_

"DUDE! You know I get scared if you do that!" I yelled!  
"Sorry" He mumbles. For the love of the gods if he does that again,i might actually get Emmett or Alice or maybe even EDWARD! To kill him! Gods!

The boys walk away and I get into my dressing room before anyone else sees me, I got dressed and went back to the limo. Charlie was already there

"Great show tonight Bells!" He said.  
"Thanks dad! I just hope the Cullens didn't see me!" I said.  
"They're here?!" He asked  
"Yeah, DON'T even think about asking them about this!" I yelled

"Why? I want my baby girl to stay safe!" He responded

"Besause I told them that I was in LaPush with you, Jake and Billy! Please justdon't tell them, please?" I used my pouty face that Charlie CANNOT resist!  
"FINE! You know I'll do anything for you!" He said.  
"Thanks Dad!" I hugged him, and told the driver to go back to Forks.  
In half an hour we were back home. I told the limo driver thanks and gave him a tip. I went up into my room, and guess who I saw!

**Who is in Bella's bedroom? Send me a review 'cuz I ain't doing anymore 'till I get at least 5 reviews!**


	6. The Family Meeting

**Izzy Volty**

**As I slowly die whilst getting beat up by the people whom do read this with chicken's eggs, I yell at the top of my voice " I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HAVE JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP!" I am so sorry. With the pressure of only just starting high school, all the homework, please just bear with me. As per usual, I own nothing ****. I also might be putting a new story up! Anyway on with the show.**

Chapter 6, The Family Meeting  
EPOV

Me and my family just met Izzy Volty! The most amazing singer/ songwriter in the world! She did however smell like my Bella, I couldn't hear her thoughts either. That's when it hit me. Bella _was _Izzy Volty! Oh, God! Why didn't Alice see this coming? I ran back to the house with the rest of the Cullens. "Family meeting… NOW!" I yelled to the rest of the family. In five seconds everyone was in the family room. "What's wrong, Eddie?" Emmett asked me laughing. One word stopped his laughing "Bella" I said. Everyone in the room tensed up.  
**Oh no! What happened to Bella? – Emmett  
I hope she's okay – Alice  
Oh gosh, I knew I should have made Bella come with us! – Esmé  
Jacob didn't attack her did he? – Carlisle  
I shouldn't care about a stupid human… but I do – Rose  
Oh God! – Jasper  
**"Listen guys, she's not hurt, she's not broken… She has a secret to tell us, and I'm going to find out if it's true." I said quite depressed. Everyone said at the same time "Well?" I said so quiet a human couldn't be able to hear "I think Bella is Izzy Volty" Everyone I think went into shock. "We're going to Bella's. Now" Carlisle said very alert. What was he going to do to my sweet Bella? Nothing if I'm there.****


	7. Vampire Surprise

Izzy Volty

**Heyys! Alright I know I wasn't exactly there for about two months (or more), but I'm here now. I only had two or three reviews on the last chapter. So I want the reviews up to 30. I have 25 now. So do I ask you of much? Please?  
****  
Chapter 7: Vampire Surprise  
Bella's POV**

Liam? What's he doing here?  
"Liam, what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Oh, hi Bella" He said slowly.  
"What are you doing here? Hello?" I asked him I' getting scared.  
"You should be scared" He said as he turned around. His eyes are red as blood.  
"LIAM! WHAT THE HEAK?! Why are your eyes red?!" I screamed. When I said this, his eyes went black. I screamed. He smirked at me and showed me his teeth. He approached me and went for my throat. I screamed again and felt his teeth pierce my skin. The pain was even worse than when James bit me, maybe because Liam was my friend. I felt his teeth leave me and I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle attack Liam. I screamed again and they both looked at me. Liam's eyes went black and he got loose of Carlisle's grip and I saw Emmett push Liam away from me. Edward came next to me.  
"Not again. The change is happening again!" He yelled.  
"Edward it's too late this time. We got here too late" Carlisle said to Edward. I yelled again and Charlie came running through the door.  
"What is going on in here?!" Charlie yelled. Everyone stopped where they were. I yelled again.  
"Bella. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He yelled to Carlisle.  
"Charlie, please can you calm down. The less you know the better." Carlisle said. Charlie started to cry, so did I.

**Dun, dun DUNNN! Cliffy! I know I'm mean but review for a new chapter! I live you all  
PixieBellX xxx**


End file.
